Lovely Like the Raven Dream
by Black Katty
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are searching for the scattered shards of the Shikon no Tama but what happens when a certain someone tries to avert them from their goal? (InuKag-KikKag)
1. Assualt

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or and other characters from it, blah blah blah, you get the idea, right?  
  
-Flashback-  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Words"  
  
Chapter One--Assault  
  
"Kagome! Run! GET OUUT," InuYasha screamed, looking over his shoulder at the whimpering and wounded girl behind him huddled in the corner of the room. Jumping, she seemed to snap out of her fearful trance for a moment, the glazed look disappearing from her eyes as his calls startled her out of her mind's imprisonment, but it was only for a moment that she stared into his amber eyes, only a moment she made an attempt to get up, only a moment before she slipped back into the void of darkness keeping her from escaping their enemies grasp. Growling in frustration, he swung the Tetsusaiga once more, catching one of the horrific creatures that had come upon them late in the night, come to take the Shikon no Tama shards no doubt. 'Keh, they must be on herbs if they think they're going to succeed in taking them,' InuYasha thought as he ripped through another before turning and picking up Kagome's shaking form and leapt from the room, bending his form protectively over her as he burst through the thin ceiling, dancing majestically from rooftop to rooftop of the abandoned village to flee into the forest surrounding them.  
  
As soon as he had reached a safe distance, miles away from their predators, InuYasha stopped, panting heavily as he leaned back against a tree, pulling Kagome tighter against himself as he thought back on what had happened....  
  
-"InuYasha," A soft voice had called to him in his sleep and he stirred, cursing himself for dozing off in the first place as he glanced around, loosening the sword, Tetsusaiga at his side. "InuYasha, give them to me, give me the shards of the Shikon no Tama," The voice came again and he rose slowly, glancing around himself in apprehension as he looked to the side, his eyes catching the movement of the sleeping girl beside him. Despite his nervousness, a smile rose faintly on his lips before he stood and walked to the door of the small hut they inhabited and opening it, he stared at the empty village and then the forests further on. They had come here in search of shelter earlier that day, rain had been pouring in sheets of huge drops which had threatened to freeze in the cold weather and turn into hail, which, thankfully, after they had found the only intact hut for miles, did.  
  
So they had stayed there, sticking to their evening routines as they usually did when they would camp in the forests, except instead of having to pile rocks around the fire, there was already a pit in the middle of the tiny structures floor where they cooked their usual meal of Ramen. And as InuYasha shoveled down his own food, he watched like a guard dog at the door, leaning back against the frame in deep thought as Kagome settled into her sleeping bag, falling into a light slumber.  
  
But when the voice had come to him, arousing him from his own sleep, he shook his head, wondering if it was only a dream as he stood staring into the night, listening for sounds of anything that might Dare pose as any threat. 'Baka creatures...' He thought as he shook his head, turning away from the door before he could catch the movement just behind him now, its eyes glowing a deep violet as it neared their shelter, more sets of eyes appearing and following closely behind its way. Try as they might to be quiet, they were no match for InuYasha's sensitive hearing and his ears twitched at the noise of rustling bushes as he swung around, sword unsheathed to meet the opposers as he yelled a warning to Kagome.  
  
With all the commotion, Kagome woke to the sound of InuYasha's yell and rose swiftly from her spot, searching frantically for her bow and arrow but failing horribly at finding it because of her sleep dulled senses, her eyes were blurring and the darkness Certainly wasn't helping any she had thought. Finally she spotted them leaning against one corner of the hut and picking them up she knocked an arrow into the bow and aimed for the monsters in which InuYasha was already fighting. "InuYasha! Duck," She yelled and InuYasha turned, falling to the floor as a purifying arrow whizzed over his head and dug deep into one of the creature's forehead, causing it to scream in pain before falling lifeless to the ground.  
  
It was then that something strange happened, so totally unexpected that it made both InuYasha and Kagome gasp as the dark forms with glowing eyes fell away, parting at the entrance to their enclosure to allow a single figure pass through the doorway...-  
  
-------------------------  
  
WEEEEEE Cliffhanger If you REALLY wanna know what's next you'll review, please? 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha =(  
  
"Lovely"  
  
Chapter Two--Discovery  
  
-..."Kikyo...,"InuYasha breathed as he watched the slim figure of the clay miko walk through the doorway, her hair a straight black void running down her back as a smirk crossed her face. "InuYasha, my love, it's so nice to see you" The miko said in an inky voice, kneeling down in front of the Inu-youkai who was at the moment too stunned to do anything but stare in shock at what was before him. But finally, after what seemed like centuries that were only seconds, he found his voice, answering back as he stared into the chocolate brown depths of his once former mate to be,"K- Kikyo...what are you doing here?" Again, the evil look came back to her face and she set a finger on his chin, tapping it lightly," Did you not hear my calls? You know why I'm here, give me the shards of the shattered Shikon no Tama, they are mine..." Her voice seeped through his ears and into his mind, casting an enchanting spell upon him as the miko's eyes seemed to glow faintly, calling for him to do her bidding.  
  
"INUYASHA!" The distant voice of Kagome cut through Kikyo's mind control like a knife through butter, pulling him out of his trance, leaving him dazed and confused as to what just happened. Infuriated, Kikyo rose before he could realize what was going on enough to stop her as she walked toward the girl, her eyes showing dangerously in the dark as her soul stealers appeared, giving off an eerie glow which made her seem even scarier then she already was. Grasping both of Kagome's wrists, she wrenched away the bow before the now seemingly helpless girl could react and sent her crashed into the corner behind, a cry of pain rising from Kagome's throat as her shoulders made contact with the walls, her consciousness fading.  
  
It was that sound that finally snapped InuYasha back into reality as he jumped to his feet, the Tetsusaiga held high above his head to bring it down on the miko. But before it could make contact, Kikyo rose a spread hand and sent a wave of hate, which was now the only thing keeping her alive, hurling towards him, catching him in the gut, causing him to double over and gag, the feeling spreading over him almost too much to bear as he felt his demon side stir within, begging to be let out. 'No, I mustn't, it might hurt Kagome,' He thought, forcing the demon back into it's slumber as he stood straight in time to see Kikyo holding the unconscious Kagome, her lips moving close to her ear, whispering something to faint for even his sensitive ears to catch. Her eyes shifting slowly to the side as she noticed InuYasha's recovery and a grin formed on her lips before she pressed them against Kagome's ear in a sealing kiss.  
  
What happened next he would remember the rest of his nearly immortal life, for after Kikyo's lips had lifted from Kagome's skin, a blood curdling scream came from her own lips, filling the small hut with her pain filled voice as well as a soft blue glow as her aura spread in the air around them like wet paint. Echoing her scream, InuYasha covered his ears in an attempt to mute the sound coming from Kagome's throat, a sound that wrenched at his heart and made him want to fall on his knees and cry like a big baby, only wishing for it to stop. And finally, abruptly, it stopped altogether, the screams stopped, the feeling stopped, and her aura thinned out and disappeared along with the presence of Kikyo, leaving the blank- eyed form of Kagome who huddled in the corner like some beaten dog, tears streaming down her cheeks from eyes that saw nothing with a mind that could not escape its new imprisonment.  
  
Rushing to her, InuYasha knelt beside her and shook her gruffly, worry rising as a lump in his throat as called to her softly at first, his voice becoming steadily louder and more urgent with each time he said her name before he finally gave up on that, his head falling forward as he cradled the oblivious girl close to him, his shoulders heaving slightly but no tears fell from his eyes as he thought desperately to find a way to bring her back from her trance. But it was then that he heard the rustling of many feet behind him and his head rose slowly as he glanced back, a growl rising in his throat as he released Kagome and stood, the Tetsusaiga in his grasp once more to meet the dark foes that had posed a threat to him earlier...-  
  
'Gods, Kagome, please wake up.' He thought toward the once more unconscious form in his arms as he slumped back into a nook of the tree he had found refuge at. He wondered what he was going to do and how might he wake her as he set her gently beside him, taking his sword once more in his grasp to keep watch. "Well, there's nothing I can do for now...," He said aloud, more to comfort himself then to confirm the thoughts running through his head. And with that he fell into a light doze, his ears always listening for anything approaching.  
  
He awoke the next morning, a cramp forming in his lower back from sitting up all night and the sun blaring into his eyes as it came down through the tree branches, birds already singing its arriving soul as he sat up straight and glanced around, a feeling of something not quite right settling over him as he gazed at his surroundings. Then, with panic rising from his stomach he stared at the flattened place in the grass where he had set Kagome the night before, the place that now was empty.  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Finding Nirvana

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha =(   
  
"Lovely"  
  
Chapter Three--Finding Nirvana  
  
Kagome walked as if in a dream, waking in the early morning when the first bits of sunlight were peeking through the canopy of leaves and braches, she had quietly gathered herself up off the ground from her place beneath a tall tree, standing there for a moment to stare down at the slumbering hanyou. Her mind sympathized at the way he sat there, his back straight against the trunk of their shelter, knowing he would feel pain in the morning. But yet, she could not make her body move to tell him so, instead, without her consent, her form turned and walked into the still dim forest, following an unseen path.   
  
At first she was frightened, her mind reeling in panic and pulling against the force that seemed to be calling her, but at last she gave up her resistance, knowing she could not help what was happening, knowing that it would only make her weak and her consciousness would slip away again. But there was something very strange about this force, something that she could not help but think was familiar.   
  
Suddenly she remembered what it was, the same force that was drawing her deeper and deeper into thicker parts of the forest was the same force the Shikon no Tama had made when she had first seen it. Her mind sighed and smiled mentally as it remembered the sweet beckoning call it had made to her, it had been sweet, giving of the impression of a mother's lullaby to her young when singing them to bed, and she had to let herself be entranced by it. Even now, the scattered pieces always sung to her, their voices soft but always growing louder with each shard she found.  
  
So she walked on, like she had a choice, willingly toward the sweet chant of the Shikon no Tama shard, buried somewhere deep in the brush of the forest, her legs moving faster as she gave into their pull and soon she was running, jumping, turning, twisting to avoid ramming herself into the wide trunks of trees or tripping over some unburied root. Eventually the forest thinned out again and her body stopped abruptly at the edge, the view before her taking her breath away as she stared in awe.  
  
In front of her stood a clearing with the most lush, green grass she had ever seen. Little patches of flowers grew here and there and beyond is what caught her eyes the most. Water fell, from some unknown source leading back into the wood, in a series of small waterfalls, creating a light mist over the pond in the center of the clearing. The water was so clear, though it was so deep, she could see pebble covered bottom and the silver fish that swam within, jumping every so often to catch some small bug flying over the surface. She sat by the waters edge in the soft grass and leaned back on her elbows, all her problems disappearing from her mind as if they had never been there in the first place as she smiled down at her reflection, listening to the singing of birds and the splash of water.  
  
"Priestess...," A soft voice called from behind her. Turning, she stood quickly, snapping out of the beautiful daze the clearing had put her into immediately at the notion of approaching danger. Though when she saw what it was that had set of alarms in her mind, her breath was taken away yet a second time at the beauty that stood before her in the form of a woman. She looked sort of like herself she thought, though even if you didn't look closely you would notice the obvious differences. For one, this woman was much more gorgeous then she was, her long black hair flowed like silk threads to her knees, covering a naked body, that looked like it had been chiseled from fine ivory, behind a luscious veil. Her eyes, crystal clear like the water that ran behind Kagome stared at her with such warmth, held much wisdom and a hidden sadness as she walked lightly towards her, her steps not even leaving prints in the grass beneath her feet.  
  
"Priestess, you have nothing to fear from me, welcome to my sanctuary." Kagome, still a bit nervous, started to take a step backwards then stopped and walked towards the being instead as a feeling of reassuring safeness came over her. "W-who are you," She asked softly as she stopped once more in front of the beauty who smiled and replied," I am Relaina, soul of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
A gasp came from Kagome's lips as she rose a hand to her mouth, raising a hand to point a finger accusingly at the woman who stood before her. "YOU are the Shikon no Tama?" Laughing, Relaina shook her head," No, love, I am the SOUL of the Skin no Tama." Smiling, Kagome's mouth opened in the shape of an "O" as she herself laughed.   
  
'So she's the one who's been singing to me,' Kagome thought and Reliana smiled and took her hand in her own as if confirming her tough and they stood there in silence a few moments, just smiling as if exchanging something funny through telepathic means before Relaina's face lost its smile and took on a serious look. "Priestess-." "Kagome," Kagome corrected tilting her head with a kiddish grin on her lips. Relaina's smile returned for a split second before she continued,"Kagome, I have called you here to tell you something very, VERY important..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ok, ok I know that chapter wasn't very long but I had a hard time trying to come up with it, blast the writers block }=(  
  
Anyway, thaaank you both TigerJade and Blind Raven for your reviews, that was soo nice of you   
  
AND EVERYONE ELSE---- Review! or ELSE! =D


	4. Truth

"Lovely"  
  
Chapter Four--Truth  
  
Kagome stared in puzzlement at the women named Relaina who stood in front of her. 'Something...important?' Relaina opened her mouth to speak again, taking a seat on the soft grass upon which they stood and motioned for Kagome to do so as well before she continued. When they were both settled into comfortable positions Relaina beagn,"Kagome, let me start by telling you how all of this began in the first place, yes?" Kagome nodded. "Well it al started eons ago, when I was a very small child..."  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
"Lanna! I-I caught one," An excited voice chirped just a few feet down stream from the child form of Relaina who sat on the edge of the stream bank, plucking pieces of grass from the earth beside her to twist into rings with other pieces of grass and an assorted collection of small flowers. But hearing this, she stood and rushed toward her blonde haired twin sister, Lyla, who was trying her best not to let go of the fishing pole that jerked wildly in her grasp. As she reached her, she took hold of the pole as well, looking down into the crystal clear water and the rather large fish that wiggled ferociously, trying to break loose from the hook, almost seeming to stare up at her with glossy eyes as if it were a prisoner.  
  
This caused her to feel and pang of guilt and she loosened her grip on the pole saying in a soft voice to her sister,"Lyla...maybe we should let him go...he looks so sad..." Lyla only answered by gritting her teeth and pulling harder against the pole to keep it from flinging free. "Lanna...if we..grr..if we let it go, it will only be caught sooner or later, and if we brought it home mama would be so hap-..py.." Relaina thought about this for a moment then sighing in defeat, she murmured an apology to the doomed fish and helped her sister pull it from the water, catch the wiggling being as it flopped on the ground, and stick it in the bucket. After that, Relaina sent Lyla home, saying that she needed some time to think. Lyla had giggled and hugged her, saying she was the weirdest person ever to mourn over a fishie, and left.  
  
When her sister had left, she crouched down by the stream again and dipped her fingers into the cool water, picking up the pile of grass rings that had been forgotten earlier and now remembered as she tossed them one by one into the water, watching them as they flowed down stream. When that was done, she hung her head, whispering a prayer then raised it again. But as she did, something caught her eyes and she glanced down again near her feet to find that beneath the clear water lay a small sphere only about the size of a crab apple. What was weird about it though is that it glowed, a bright pink color that shone brightly in the growing darkness. Leaning down, she picked it up carefully and looked at it with wide eyes, a look of awe on her face as she just sat there for a few minutes and stared at her precious new treasure. 'It's so beautiful...'  
  
She would have stayed there all night looking at it if it had not been for her mother who had gotten worried and come out to search for her. She had startled her when she heard her name being called and Relaina had stood quickly, turning to realize that it was indeed her mother. Gulping, she ran to her and stood in front of her as her mother started on her saying,"Lanna! I was half sick with worry, your sister said you just a few minutes behind, you know it's not safe to be out after dark!" Her eyes began to water and she looked up at her furious mother, her lower lip trembling. "Mommy, I didn't mean to, it's just..." "What, what is it Lanna?" Relaina hesitated for a moment then lifted the sphere cupped in both hands to show her. "Mommy, look what I found! Isn't it beautiful?"   
  
She looked at her puzzled when the only response she got was a gasp. "Relaina Asakari! Where did you get that?! Didn't I teach you better then to steal?" Shaking her head enthusiastically, Relaina's eyes filled with fear as she answered back earnestly," Momma, I swear I didn't steal it, I was just praying by the stream and all of a sudden it was there, I swear!" She waited for a response for what seemed like ages with her mother looking down at her with a judging face, a face that always made her feel so helpless because she never knew what she was thinking. "Mommy...I swear...," She said again, her voice cracking. And this brought her mother down to her knees as she wrapped up her daughter in a reassuring embrace. "Lovely, I believe you, its ok, don't cry sweetie." Relaina sniffed a few times, her tears stopping and a smile forming on her lips as she and her mother started back toward the house and her awaiting sister...  
  
-End Flash Back-  
  
"Aww, that is soo cute," Kagome exclaimed, clasping her hands together beside her face," I'm so glad your mother wasn't angry with you." Relaina laughed and nodded," So am I, she'd give one heck of a punishment if I was doing so." Kagome laughed then said excitedly," Well, well, what happened next?" Ralaina smiled and continued," Well ten years later..."  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
Relaina ran hurriedly through the village streets, dodging carts and other obstacles as she made her way to the Harrow house to use her powers as a priestess and the powers of the Shikon no Tama, the name she had given to the glowing sphere she had found when she was six, to heal one of the family members who had been wounded out in the fields. As she got there, she was greeted at the door and lead to the place where the farmer lay in bed, his leg bleeding heavily. Wincing inwardly, she knelt beside him and with the jewel around her neck and her hands hovered over the wound as she began to chant softly, a glow spreading down from the Shikon no Tama to her fingertips. Thin wisps of glowing pink laced through both sides of the wounds and pulled the skin together like stitches, only less painful, and were seeping into the wound, cleansing it of any parasites or bacteria. Soon all that was left after the glow faded was a red welt to show where the wound had been in the first place.   
  
Relaina slumped a little in her spot, her head hanging as she panted. Healing was a tiring business indeed, but then as that thought came to mind, she remembered that killing was too. Yes, the Skikon no Tama had strengthened her powers as a miko, the magic properties she had found out about soon after finding the stone, caused both life and death. Life to keep her village healthy, death to keep her village safe. But after using it she always felt tired but she had gotten used to that, just as she was recovering even now as she stood and turned, accepting the thanks of the family before leaving. Though this business had seeped her of energy, she knew she would be rewarded later, for the village had returned the favor by paying her small family of her mother and sister with foods and cloth as well as other tools needed for living.  
  
Now she made her way slowly through the streets, a yawn escaping her lips as she made her way back to her mother's house to take a nap, acknowledging greetings or waving back to people who greeted her on the way. Everything seemed so peaceful in this place, she had always thought, no fighting, and no bickering between people...it was...perfect... So she went home, ate a small supper and climbed into bed, falling asleep before her head even reached the pillow.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Relaina woke later that night, her eyes snapping open as she sat up in bed, staring around the dark bedroom. Something was not right. Quietly climbing out of bed, she got dressed and left the house, making her way to the village, her hand clasped around the jewel at her neck the whole time. But when she emerged from the trees to the edge of the village, she was not prepared for the sight that lay before her, for the small town lay in ruin. Houses still burned and people still screamed in pain or fright around her.  
  
Spotting what had caused this, she lifted her hand, still clasping the stone at her neck with the other and screamed a curse at the band of snake youkai that made their way through the chaos, laughing, growling, killing, destroying, burning...Well now it was their turn to feel what they had done and they began to scream as she finished the last of the spell just in time as their heads turned to take notice of her, but it was too late for them, for the burst into pink flame and screamed a horrible noise as they turned to dust.  
  
Gasping, she fell down to kneel on one knee and lowered her head to catch her breath, not noticing the second group of demons that had walked quietly to her and surrounded her in a tight circle, their tongues lashing out to lick their sharp teeth greedily. Stiffening, she looked up in fright at the creatures around her then gasped again a one much bigger made his way through the horde to tower over her, his grim face rising in a sadistic sort of smile that only made him look more disgusting and evil.  
  
"Mmm...The stone...lovely...," He hissed, crouching down in front of her, his form still looming a mans height above her form. Gathering her courage she opened her mouth and asked in a soft voice that slowly grew louder in rage of what had happened to her people," Why are you here, why have you done this?! What did these people ever do to you?!" The snake demon seemed to stair at her in surprise for a moment, his scaly skin glimmering as it reflected the flame from the burning houses before he threw his head back and laughed a wicked laugh that sent a shiver down her spine. He looked at her again and replied," They never did anything except let out the secret of that thing around your neck's existence...What was it said to be called again? The Shikon no Tama? You pick very lovely names." His voice seemed to ooze as he held out his huge hand, the claws barely shredding through her neck as he spoke again," Now be a good little human and let me have it, I have big plans for that treasure."   
  
Fear rose in her gut when she knew that she was about to do the most stupid thing she would ever do again. "No." With that she stood and turned, leaping high over the youkai to take off running into the burning debris of her village. But her fear only rose when she realized that the youkai were following behind, the sound of their crashing behind her reaching her ears. Though, when she thought about it a moment a thought came to mind. 'Hey, if I can just lead them away from the village...The people might stand a chance.' With that running continually through her mind, her speed rose and she slipped into the forest, her eyes sharpening as she dodged trees and other objects in the way of her survival.  
  
But finally, when she couldn't hear them behind her anymore, she stopped in a small clearing with a pond, small waterfalls running into it to supply the water. Smiling faintly at the lovely scene, she leaned back against the tree, panting still to catch her breath. This was foolish though, she thought later, for as soon as she had relaxed, the youkai dropped from the tree above her, circling her once more in a tighter ring, the biggest one once more looming above her, his sharp teeth showing in his twisted smile. "Well well, so nice to see you so soon," He hissed. "I won't give you the Shikon no Tama," Relaina shrieked, clasping it firmly in her hand.   
  
"You won't have to," Another snake demon said, slithering into view. Gasping, she recognized the robes it was dressed in as those of an evil priest with great power and she drew back as far as she could against the tree, her lower lip beginning to quiver. "No, please just go away...," She pleaded softly. The priest just grinned and bowed his head, his hands outstretched towards her as he began to chant. Her eyes wide in fear she only stared at him in horror as the leader's voice reached her faintly," Since you seem to be so attached to that jewel, we've decided to let you live as it's soul. Like my idea, no?" "No, please, stop, shut up, stop chanting," She cried, running toward the priest to shake him out of his trance.  
  
Unfortunately, before she could, his spell finished and he stared up at her with a wicked smile as her body began to feel light. 'What's happening?!' Suddenly, there was a bright flash of pink light and she rose into the air, staring down at her body. 'What..?!' Then there was another and she found herself trapped inside a bubble the a little bigger then she, except everything she saw through the pink tint in the glossy wall seemed soo much bigger. No...No! Let me out of here!...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
When Relaina was finished with her story, she stared sadly at the ground, tears streaking down her cheeks. The sight was so horribly sorrowful, Kagome thought she would cry with the woman as she reached out a hand to set it on her shoulder, saying softly,"Relaina, I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible for you...But I have to ask...How did you get out again?" Relaina shook her head and sighed, looking up with a faint smile. "When you shattered the Shikon no Tama, my spirit was let free, but my body has died so very long ago." "Then why are you not departed from this world?" "Because I had to tell you before I left...Kagome!" Relaina grabbed her shoulders with both hands and looked at her with urgency in her eyes which startled her. "Kagome! You must not give up this search! There will be people who try and get it before you do, YOU MUST NOT GIVE UP THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" Her voice rang loudly in Kagome's ears and she nodded dumbly, watching as Relaina's form began to disappear even as she spoke these words. "Please Kagome, the fate of this world and the world to come depends on it!" With that she disappeared...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ok ok yea I know these last couple chapters have been going slow, thank you so much Blind Raven for being patient, I'm trying to get through the boring informational stuff so I can get to the goodies.  
  
Please review readers!! 


End file.
